


dress to impress... or something similar

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Servant, Overstimulation, Spanking, Teasing, U can't stop me, Uniform Kink, i've literally included them in every fic i've written bc im a self indulgent asshole, maid kink, maid outfit, wow my kinks r so obvious by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Because indulging your master is what any good little maid would do, right?





	dress to impress... or something similar

**Author's Note:**

> (throws more maid kink in ur face) enjoy bye

Bokuto's had a history of suggesting outrageously embarrassing outfits to greedily take in the sight of your body peeking out from under frilly lace skirts to dark fishnet tights, as nothing is more erotic to him than his cute, embarrassed little girlfriend dolled up in all different kinds of lingerie.

This time is no different, as he watches your eyes dart around the room, looking at everything but him, cheeks ruby with embarrassment.

"You- You are- You look so cute!" He stutters, eyes wide with sheer awe and adoration. He inhales deeply and gasps with delight, his eyes tracing your body from the exposed swells of your breasts above a frilly white apron to the white thigh-highs decorating your legs.

"Welcome home, master," You mumble softly, deciding to go all out with this kind of play. You sat on your knees in front of the door waiting for your master to come home like a good little maid, and the look on Bokuto's face upon him swinging the door open more than made up for the pins and needles in your feet.

Bokuto stands you up promptly, his hands groping and pawing at every inch of exposed skin. "I didn't know you'd look so cute when I suggested this to you! It's almost too much for me to handle," He muses, eyes sparkling with a childlike awe. You're used to this kind of reaction every time you dress up in something naughty for him, but it never fails to flatter you and make you smile shyly.

You squeal and pull your skirt down when Bokuto kneels to study your thighs and the view under your skirt. "Such cute panties, too!" He praises, grinning with delight and fiddling with the tops of your stockings. His hands grab at the flesh of your ass, his fingers dipping under the lace of your panties.

The sight of you showing off your body under a little frilly apron and a short lacy skirt is almost too much for Bokuto, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He can't help but get hard upon seeing you when you're looking so cute and so sexy all at once; he swears his cute girlfriend is going to be the death of him someday!

"Ah, you're wet? I haven't even touched you that much yet! Your body's so honest; it's just so cute!" He says, beyond delighted to feel how wet your panties are for him already. He rubs you through your panties, grinning when your push your hips against his hand.

"Ma-Master, wouldn't you like something to, something to eat first?" You whine, shivering with delight when he pushes your panties down to your knees before burying his mouth in your sex. "You just got home!"

Bokuto pulls away and looks up at you from his crouching position, licking at his lips to savor your taste. "Can I just eat you up? You taste so good!" He doesn't wait for a reply, his mouth already back on your dripping pussy. He smiles excitedly against you when you moan his name and thread your fingers through his hair.

"Kout- Master, Master! Please, more," You beg, knees buckling and thighs shivering as Bokuto eats you out with heated passion. You squeal when he nibbles and licks at your clit.

You spent your time on your knees in front of the door eagerly awaiting this moment, thinking about your boyfriend bending you over and fucking you, a disheveled maid outfit decorating your body. You're left to whine and moan above him as he eats you out just as you hoped he would, thoroughly and eagerly.

Just as you're thinking about how good it feels and how eager you were for this, Bokuto pulls away and stands up before throwing you over his shoulder. He slaps your ass and chuckles when you moan your delight at his rough touches.

"You're so damn cute, you know that? Ah, seeing you like this is way too arousing!" Bokuto exclaims, his hand rubbing over the handprint he left on your ass. "I've been thinking about how cute you'd look in this outfit ever since I suggested it, honey!"

He carries you to the kitchen before setting you down on the floor, persuading you to your knees with gentle pushes on your shoulders.

"Master, shouldn't we- shouldn't we do this in your bedroom?" You ask, the thought of having sex in somewhere like the kitchen far too embarrassing for you. It just doesn't have the same privacy as a bedroom!

Hands fumbling with his the zipper on his jeans, he looks at you quizzically before laughing. "Isn't this something maids do, though?"

"I wouldn't know!" You retort, embarrassment painting your cheeks again as you watch him take his fully erect cock out of his boxers. You hesitate only for a second before he eagerly presses his cock against your lips, your mouth opening instinctively to take him in.

He groans and tangles his fingers in your hair, thrusting into your mouth fervently. "So good," He praises, tossing his head back and sucking his breath in through clenched teeth. "So so so so good!"

Forcing his heavy eyes open to watch you take his cock, your hands pump the base as you bob your head along most of his length. "Dammit, you're too hot, (Y/N)!" Bokuto groans with a chuckle. "I've been thinking about fucking your mouth all day, honey!"

You moan around his cock as Bokuto continues to eagerly thrust into your mouth, smirking with delight at the sight of your pursed lips wrapped around his cock, pleasing your master like a good little maid. He pulls out of your mouth so he can cum all over your face, licking his lips when you open your mouth to taste his cum.

"So good," He grunts as he comes, swearing under his breath. You clean his cum from your face with your fingers before sticking them into your mouth, savoring the way your boyfriend's cum tastes. Despite just having an orgasm, Bokuto feels himself getting aroused again as he watches you lick his cum off your lips.

"You're just too hot!" He praises for what feels like the twentieth time tonight. "You're already making me hard again, babe!"

You stand up and bend over the kitchen counter, your arousal too strong to even think about how embarrassed you are to have sex in the kitchen. Bokuto's hands come to rest on your thighs, spreading you open to his gaze.

"Let me taste you some more, babe," Bokuto says, crouching down to eat you out some more.

He presses kisses all up and down your thighs, relishing in your sweet scent and how wet you are for him. "Did you get this wet just from sucking me off?" Bokuto asks, licking his lips at the thought of his girlfriend getting all aroused by having her mouth fucked. "You're too damn hot, you know that?"

Whines fall from your lips as Bokuto eats you out, tongue laving over your clit and the inner lips of your pussy. His hands are all over your ass and your thighs, gripping and groping at your skin.

"C'mon, babe, say my name," Bokuto says. You shiver as he nibbles on your clit, moaning his name and pushing your hips back against his mouth. He groans as he savors your taste loudly, his tongue laving over your dripping cunt.

You moan his name shakily as you writhe against his mouth, covering your mouth with your hand to muffle your embarrassing noises.

Bokuto looks up at you while he eats you out, and furrows his eyebrows at the sight of you covering your mouth and the lack of noise coming from you. "Huh, babe, why are you hiding those adorable sounds of yours?" He pouts after pulling away from your sex. He pulls off the sash of the waist of your apron to tie your hands behind your head.

"Koutaro, let me go," You protest weakly, blushing at how damn submissive of a position he has you in. Your submission to him only increases when he flips you over so you're bent over the kitchen counter, your ass on full display for Bokuto.

He chuckles haughtily and undoes his pants, shoving them down before pushing his cock up against your pussy. "I can't do that! What if you hide your sounds from me again, babe?" Bokuto says, grinning. "Besides, you just look so hot like this!"

Your legs shake with anticipation as Bokuto continues to tease your pussy with the head of his cock, his hands grabbing your thighs under your skirt.

A loud whine escapes your mouth when Bokuto finally thrusts inside of you. He doesn't waste any time in setting a quick, merciless pace paired with deep thrusts. "This cosplay is just too sexy," He groans, tossing his head back as he thrusts eagerly inside of your tight pussy. "You look so hot like this!"

Your hips arch against him as Bokuto's cock hits all the sensitive spots inside of you, whines and shaky moans of his name falling from your parted lips. You writhe helplessly against the kitchen counter as Bokuto eagerly and fervently thrusts into you, groaning at just how tight and wet you've gotten for him.

A hard smack to your ass makes you whine and shove your hips against him, and you weakly plea for him to stop when he slaps your ass again.

"But you're tightening up around me so good! You must like it when I spank you like this, yeah?" Bokuto groans with a chuckle, rubbing a hand over the handprint on your ass. "The way your ass bounced when I smack it is too _hot_ to resist, babe!"

He licks his lips as he watches you shiver and moan under him as he fucks you, deep thrusts paired with hard smacks to your ass. His other hand grabs onto your hair and pulls your head back, relishing in the pleasured whine you let out at the feeling of Bokuto being so rough with you.

Between his thrusts and his assault on your ass, you cry out and shiver as you come for him. Moans drip off your lips as he fucks you through your orgasm and continues to thrust into you after you've come back down from your high.

"Master, be gentle," You moan weakly, jerking your hips back against his cock.

Bokuto doesn't reply as he chases after his orgasm with animalistic thrusts and heated groans. The overstimulation makes tears well up in the corners of your eyes, spreading your legs and arching your back as best you can to get Bokuto to keep fucking you.

"Such a good little maid!" Bokuto praises, landing another smack on your ass. "Let me fuck you even more as a reward, alright?"

Perhaps you'll have to indulge Bokuto in his cosplay kink more often if he'll fuck you this hard every time.

 


End file.
